


Rinse

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [4]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal isn't fond of Murr's hygiene after Murr blows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

“Honestly, Murr, I’m pretty sure this is the only thing your mouth is good for.”

Murr’s fingers dig viciously into Sal’s thighs.

“Hey! That fuckin’ hurts!”

Sal knows he’s not overanalyzing when he says he can feel Murr smirk and chuckle low in his throat. This close together, it would be more difficult not to notice.

“I didn’t say you were doing a bad job. Just said I like you like this.”

Murr’s grip eases, but Sal knows he’s going to have ten black and blue marks ringing his thighs for weeks.

“It’s—it’s really fuckin’ good.”

Sal looks down in time to see Murr giving a thumbs up.

“You’re such a dork,” Sal says, halfway between a chuckle and a moan. “Oh fuck, I’m—I’m like—”

Murr likes being in control, and it was nice knowing that he did it so well that Sal couldn’t even finish his sentences properly. It made his chest swell with pride to know that he was responsible for making his friend feel good. In fact, he doesn’t even mind that it leads to Sal filling his mouth. Without thinking, he swallows.

“Jesus Christ, Murray. Where the hell did you learn how to do that?”

Murr picks his head up and wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand. He thinks and shrugs.

“College?”

He moves up the bed to lie next to Sal and maybe steal a kiss, but Sal flinches away.

“What the hell, man? You’re not gonna kiss me after all that?” Murr asks.

“You didn’t even rinse! Or use mouthwash! That’s nasty, dude.”

Murr boggles.

“But it’s your own DNA!”

“Well, I don’t want it back.”

Murr climbs off the bed in a huff and walks to Sal’s bathroom. The sink comes to life, and Sal hears him gargle and spit a few times. Frowning, he comes back to bed, and Sal lifts up the blanket for him.

“Satisfied?” Murr asks, climbing in.

“Yes. Was that so hard?”

Murr doesn’t answer, but Sal drops it. Murr listens to Sal’s breathing even out.

“Besides, I used your toothbrush.”

Sal’s eyes pop back open.

“You _what_!?”


End file.
